The Changing Life Of A Xeno Soldier
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: When the xeno Queen gets torched, the hive King has to choose another to be his mate. Rating is for later chapters.


A xenomorph soldier raised her head and growled roared loudly. She hated the sounds that were reaching her invisible ears, the sound of gunfire.  
  
((Calm down, young one! You'll give away our position!)) She heard an older female hiss to her.  
  
((Yes, Nanisa. This is no time to freak out!)) Hissed another female.  
  
The small soldier let out one more small whine and settled back into her hiding place in the wall, blending in perfectly.  
  
The gunfire was getting closer and the xenomorph was getting more and more agitated by the second.  
  
Humans started to come by, shooting behind them as they went. Nanisa shifted as more xenomorph soldiers ran by,  
growling and roaring as they were hit.  
  
Nanisa shifted and felt another alien move, hitting her elongated head with its tail as it loosened itself from its hiding place.  
  
All the xenos moved from their hiding places with ease, as silent as as they were stealthy, which was pretty silent.  
  
Nanisa was about to make a run for it, when a drone grabbed her tail. Nanisa turned and was about to snap at it, but stopped when the drone started to shake. Nanisa knew then that this drone had seen the queen not too long ago and was expecting hostility.  
  
((Don't go, Nanisa! These humans have different kinds of weapons! They're more deadly than before!)) The drone said to her.  
  
((Nefani, what do you mean?)) Nanisa asked the drone.  
  
((They've killed most of the drones and soldiers that have come after them. I don't want you to go out there and get killed!)) Nefani hissed to Nanisa.  
  
((Have they gotten to the queen?)) Nanisa asked.  
  
((No, not yet, but they're heading that way!)) Nefani said, a worried tone in her rough alien voice.  
  
Nanisa groaned and looked toward the hive entrance. Indeed, there were humans near it and the praetorians were trying to get rid of them.  
  
((What about the king?)) Nanisa asked, not liking these circumstances.  
  
((He's in his usual hiding spot, with his queen.)) Nefani answered her friend, looking toward the entrance of the hive as a human soldier was ripped apart.  
  
Nanisa growled and swished her tail nervously. She couldn't decide if she should go over there and probably get chewed out by the praetorians so she could protect the queen, or run back to her sleeping place and sulk.  
  
Nanisa grumbled as Nefani pulled on her arm, trying to get her to go to the queen. Nanisa sighed and followed the young drone.  
  
Nanisa made up her mind and reared up her long head, letting out a menacing roar. A couple of the humans turned her way and stared at the young soldier as the drone began to back away.  
  
A woman with long, curly dark brown hair came up to the soldier, fearlessly. Nanisa could sense the royalty of the woman's blood, smelling the acidic properties of it.  
  
The woman reached a hand up and placed it on her head, rubbing her smooth head, making her purr. Her secreted liquids were covering the woman's hand, making it wet and slick.  
  
"She's a harmless little baby. Just as scared of us as we are of her." The woman said, and the xenomorph whined under her fingers gentle touch. "Aren't you, baby?"  
  
"Ripley, get away from that thing! The only reason it's not attacking you is because you have their blood. You're a queen." Said some other female.  
  
Ripley shrugged her shoulders, but kept on massaging the female soldiers head. For some odd reason, Ripley felt like she knew this xenomorph from somewhere.  
  
More gunshots were fired and the female jumped and looked to one of the human males, who was shooting into the nest area of the hive.  
  
Nanisa roared at that and the man turned to look at her and gasped as she came up fast and grabbed his throat, picking him up off his feet.  
  
She opened her mouth and hissed as her inner jaws came out slowly, snapping as they neared the man's face. The jaws retracted back into her mouth as she smelt something from deep inside the man. A chestburster had been inplanted in him.  
  
She dropped him and went into the nest, watching as another man was ripped to pieces by a drone. For some reason,  
all the other xenomorphs were really mad now.  
  
Nanisa looked over to where the queen usually was and saw that she had been torched and was writhing as the fire licked her skin.  
  
The king watched helplessly as his mate was consumed by the flames. He, then, began to attack the nearby humans,  
the remaining ones, anyway. There were only four left, anyway, that were being chased around the nest as eggs opened all over the place.  
  
Nanisa roared and pounced on a nearby human as it tried to run away from a different soldier. She sent her inner jaws through the human's head and felt it go limp in her strong arms.  
  
Nanisa's tail swished angrily behind her as she pounced on another human, only to have it shot her in the shoulder.  
She cried out loudly as this happened, and another xenomoprh came up and killed the human before it could shoot her another time.  
  
Another bullet found it's way into her body, this time hitting her in the side. The xeno beside her roared madly as she cried out in pain.  
  
Nanisa recognized the roar as that of the king's. He always did hate it when he had to see his best soldiers get hurt.  
  
Unfortunately, that roar was the last thing she heard before she hit the floor, her vison turning black as she did so. 


End file.
